The Gap, a superjail! fan fiction
by Sniffy Sand
Summary: not really good at summarys... R&R... but dont kill me O.O
1. Chapter 1

**That gap**, _a SuperJail fan fiction_

_**A\N "I do NOT own sj, or the warden…**__**pffft I wish I did ;p …. **_

_**So YEA this is my first time writing an actual fanfiction xD go easy on me…**_

_**I wrote this because I felt like it !!!"**_

_**Chapter 1 **_

I never actually thought this would be that hard… I never considered stealing in my intire life! But I had to, I had no other choice … I slowly entered the house, shaking. I turned back to see Jacknife holding a pocket knife close to my little brothers throat …

"Please don't hurt him!" – I said sobbing

Jacknife just made on of his sounds that were supposed to mean "hurry, bitch"

I gulped and went up the stairs. Then I saw a phone… oh yes a phone, maybe I could call someone. I slowly took it but then I herd a gunshot that blew the phone to 1000 pieces. I screamed! Jacknife looked pissed and then he pointed his gun at my brothers head. Now his mad expression turned into a smirk.

I went into the bedroom to see the jewelry box on the night table… I was even more scared now… I slowly reached for it when all the sudden, a huge gray machine came out of nowhere and grabbed my wrist.

I couldn't take anymore pressure, so I fainted

~ * ~

I woke up in something that looked like a medium-sized room. All I could see was the yellow ceiling. And then a strange man jumped in front of me

"Hello and welcome to superjail!" he said with and over-happy smile "Im the warden! And you are…?

I just lied on the floor for a moment, still confused what happened. Then I stood up and faked a smile. I was actually scared to death of what he could do. I had herd a lot of rumors about this place that creeped me out.

"er, Amanda" – I said and the shook his hand. It was amazing how strange that felt. His skin was cold , but his touch was so warm.

That made me actually smile for real.

_**a\n YES I AM one of those over obsessed warden fangirls! And writing this makes me feel so awesome =3**_

_**if you don't like SJ or THIS then f*** you!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I would like to thank everyone that left positive feedback (: you people are awesome. **** I got this idea at 2AM, yes 2AM and just had to write it… im sorry if the last chapters ending sounded mary-sueish, but I can assure you this is not a mary sue. :P. **

**I do not own sj, jared , or the warden… if I did sj would have been rated MA for a reason ;p (j/k j/k)**

_**~ * ~**_

Chapter 2

"Well, I don't care who you are" His over-happy smile morphed into a devilish one as he pulled his hand back "You're still a criminal!"

He hopped into his chair behind his desk making me blink twice in confusion. Maybe he knew I was innocent, maybe he wasn't a cruel person like the others said. All I could do was hope and wait for him to speak up again.

"Weeee-eell, as you can see" He tried to laugh "This is the first time we've had a GIRL here at superjail, and I can just let you go…"

A heavy sign escaped my mouth. All my hopes suddenly left me alone with a possible psycho. Suddenly a short man with a really large head entered the room sweating.

"What is it Jared? Cant you see im busy here?" An offended expression grew on the warden's face.

"Warden, I can assure you, this is not my fault!" Jared made a scared almost childish face as he gulped and loosened his tie. "We are out of cells! Every single cell at superjail is filled with two inmates! Now all we can do is invest in bunks so we can put three inmates in a cell"

The warden spun around in his chair twice and then put on a top hat "Oh, Jared, that is an excellent idea!" A wide smile grew on his face as he stopped spinning "And take her away!" He pointed at me as his smile morphed into that offended kiddy expression he wore just a few seconds ago.

Jared took my hand and dragged me into the dark hallway, where I could sense blood in the air. All the other things were simply unnoticeable.

_**~ * ~**_

**A/N so, yeah im done with the second chapter… if its not good, just keep in mind that im atleast trying ;3**

**So... please review, unless youre some fangirl-hater that wishes all the fangirls would burn in hell :( **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N well, heres a new chapter... im not sure if it could really be called a chapter lol xD**

_**I DO NOT OWN SUPERJAIL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**_

Chapter 3:

The same moment jared and i exited the wardens office, a red haired woman came out of nowhere and led us thru the hall. Jared was still shaking for some reason, like he was the one that was supposed to be locked up with psycopaths. I felt all the blood from my face go away as we reached the end of the hall, and only one metal door separated us from the inmates. I gulped and i herd someone else gulp behing me. It was probably Jared from the looks of it.

Alice opened the door, causing bore blood to find its way out of my body. I felt like i was about to get a heart attack! On our left there were psycos that were sticking their tongues out, and on our right, there were more psycos that were sticking their tongues out. The whole scene just creept me out and yet, i was forced to be locked up with two of them for god knows how long. I wished i could just brust out crying, but i couldnt. At school if you show the others you are sensational, you will become a living bully target. It was probably the same here, just that every single person was most likely a bully.

We stopped, Alice pushed me in the nearest cell on the left. Then she and Jared left, making the place look a lot darker that it actually was. I gulped and slowly turned around.

Personally i expected to see a horror person with a chainsaw, but instead as far as i could see, there was a gay looking guy that kept rubbing his belly button. Well that was a relief.

"Gaaaaaary, look were finally getting out" He said in a...gay voice.

Another man turned around. He wore sunglases and had a bird on his shoulder. Apparently he couldnt talk or see.

"Hi, cellmates" I somehow managed to say just so the gay guy would stop thinking im alice or whoever he thought i was

"Oh." He rolled to the other side of his bed and brought the awkward silence to the cell.

My new cellmates were okay i guess, atleast they werent creepy chainsaw freaks, but altho they werent, they were still creepy in their own ways.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_**A/N so YEAH exspect more updates sooner anyways, review, or jared will be banned from using any of the restrooms in superjail!!!! Oh and im sorry if you dont think garys cellmate is gay**_**... 8|**_** or if youre a fangirl of his ... but i doubt he has any fangirls so it should be fine to refer to him as "gay guy" XD**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N OMG I totally forgot about this story XDD well, as promised here's another chapter ;3 **

Chapter 4:

It was surprising how people only got to eat once a day there. I also herd a rumor about a person being locked up in a dark room 24/7 with no food what so ever. Hopefully it was just a rumor because it was scary as hell!

I wondered what the food at superjail would be like. The jail itself was somewhat luxurious, so I guessed it can't be something too bad. And just when I was about to get something to eat, a hole opened in the corner of the cafeteria and the warden entered the scene.

"Hey, what do you thing you're doing?" he harshly asked the blind cafeteria woman. "Girls shouldn't eat, GOD knows what would happen if they eat." He stuck his tongue out in disgust.

I shot him a death glare, but he didn't seem to notice it. How could a person NOT EAT? That was just ... not right.

"So, yeah, Amabunta, go back to your cell" He pointed his finger at me.

I frowned. At that time nothing could have satisfied me more than throwing a bowl of whatever the others were eating in his face.

-------------LINE------------------

"Hey Amabunta, Gary's got some worms for you there if you're still hungry" My lazy cellmate said in an attempt to make fun of me.

"Will everyone stop calling me 'Amabunta'? It's annoying as hell" I snapped at him.

Then, I slowly turned to Gary. Was he really eating WORMS? The thought of that disgusted me to the fullest.

Suddenly, with a loud crack, The door opened and the cell became brighter. When my eyes adjusted to the light, I spotted Alice before our cell.

"Party time's over girly. Warden wants to see you." She said in her manly voice as she grabbed my arm and dragged me out.

She locked the cell behind us without letting go of my wrist. Actually, she was holding my wrist the whole time until we reached the warden's office.

The Warden spun around in his chair at when Alice closed the door.

"Oh, I love it when it comes to this part" He said with a devilish grin on his face.

I raised an eyebrow. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"So, uhh… GIRL, how do you want to die?" He asked flatly

"WHAT?" I screamed and fell back.

"Do you want me to rip your skin or chop you to pieces? Or maybe something more original and unique?

**A/N I can assure you its not going to take me half a year to post the next part XD Oh and , CONSTRUCTIVE CRITIQUES ARE WELCOME ;3**


End file.
